Él, Mi Gato y Yo
by floh black
Summary: Hermione cuenta su presente, ella tiene 25 años. su ex novio aparece en su casa en medio de una tormenta para pedirle que vuelvan. quien es su ex? y mas importante...por que terminaron? cierto felino puede ser el culpable? entre y miren! canciones que int
1. Chapter 1

Él, Mi Gato y Yo

comedia romantica

Bueno, ustedes se preguntaran como pudo ocurrir...pues yo les contare la historia.

Yo, Hermione Jane Granger hija de muggles medimaga sin compromiso y sin apuro con mis 25 añitos.

Me encuentro en America del Sur, si, en America del Sur! Tambien tube que aprender castellano! Aunque es acento britanico nunca se fue del todo. Estoy en mi casa de Carapachay con mi gato y muchos libros. Escucho la radio. Estan pasando _Make me up when september ends _de Green Day, me gusta esta musica.

De echo, aunque no lo crean mi historia se basa en varias canciones de este año, bah, el anterior, ya que este recien comienza y me estoy acoplando.

Recien llego de Inglaterra, pase las fiestas con mis padres, la familia Weasley, la familia Potter y algunos de la orden.

Voldemort desaparecio para siempre, mis amigos tuvieron hijos y yo conservea mi gato.

Ahorita esta lloviendo a cantaros, tanto que parece que el cielo se va a caer.

Suena la puerta.

Abro la puerta, pero rapidamente la cierro, bah...intento cerrarla. porque el recien llegado pone su pie en el marco de la puerta y luego la empuja. Estaba empapado. Su porte siempre arrogante y altivo ahora estaba como un perro mojado. Sus ojos grises reflejaban tristeza y su pelo platinado se pegaba a su rostro.

Podemos hablar Hermione?

Yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos.

Pero...

Pero nada. ya esta.

Yo me habia peleado con mi novio. Creo que ya se habran dado cuenta de quien es... si, mi ex es Draco Malfoy. El arrogante que me llamaba sangre impura en nuestros años de colegio ahora estaba en mi puerta todo mojado y querendo hablar.

¿Puedes darme algo caliente, por favor? - dijo Draco con cara de perrito.

A Hermione se le ablando un poco el corazón.

Si, pero que sea rapido. - contesto Hermione dejandolo pasar.

Bueno...él entro, le seque la ropa con aire caliente de mi varita y le traje un café. tambien me traje uno para mi.

no sabes lo terrible que fue ese mes sin ti. - dijo Draco queriendo empezar una conversacion.

que mes?

noviembre. terminamos en octubre, el ultimo dia de octubre. no supe nada de ti durante ese mes. cuando empezo diciembre supe que te habias ido de vacaciones y que hoy volvias.

Y la bellisisma radio que estaba escuchando manda una cancion que me cayo como un pescado mal cocido...

_...Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia me dice llorando que todo acabo..._

genial... - murmure con rabia.

que pasa? - pregunto Draco afinando el oido y escuchando la cancion.

_...Noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna que brille las noches de mi corazón... _

_otra vez...oh oh tra vez..._

es justo lo que siento Hermione. - me dice. yo lo mire con mala cara y quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

Pero la inoportuna radio le dio la respuesta. con razon me gusta tanto esta radio...

_...Lo que paso paso, entre tu y yo, lo que paso paso entre tu y yo..._

esa es tu respuesta? - me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

te quepa alguna duda Draco?

creo que no...

entonces creo que te ibas llendo no?

supongo, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui.

se levanto dejando la taza vacia sobre mi mesa ratona. se dirigio a la puerta rapidamente como si no aguantara mi presencia por mucho mas tiempo. pero una pregunta acechaba mi mente.

Draco? alguna vez me amaste de verdad? - el se da la vuelta y sonrie.

se acerca a mi equipo de musica que en ese momento la radio pasaba _ya nada queda _de kudai. se acerca y pone un casette. " como conoce los casettes?cierto! yo le enseñe todas esas cosas..."

pone Play y una cancion empieza a sonar...una cancion de una novela que me vi hace bastante tiempo: _El Clon..._

_En mi alma hay un lugar amor, calido y sensual como el mar azul..._

_Esperando estoy a que vengas tu para mostrartelo..._

_En mi habitacion cuando tu no estas me siento _

_lentamente yo tengo que luchar con la adversidad para sobrevivir..._

_- no Draco... - intente no escuchar pero el me hizo escuchar..._

_...Dime que hice mal para merecer tu desprecio cariño_

_tanta soledad me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo..._

_Me quiero morir, sin ti amor_

_todo es un desatre me siento vacio_

_la vida no es vida, ya nada es lo mismo_

_Sin ti... salir a la calle no tiene sentido_

_hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro a mi corazón..._

El me miro y dijo:

es cierto Hermione!

Pero yo segui escuchando, estaba en blanco.

_...En el corazón yo conservo aun, el poema que, que me diste tu_

_tu primera vez, esa timidez, mientras te amaba yo..._

Yo me acerque al equipo y puse Stop. Lo mire y le pregunte con un hilo de voz.

Por qué terminamos Draco?

por que - -estem... por que... intente matar...a tu gato.

Entonces recorde...

Sus cosas terminaron en la calle igual que su trasero.

Espero que les haya gustado! es mi primera comedia y bue... es un esperimento! a ver que onda... dejenme reviews criticandome, gruñendome, no hay problema! pero por fa dejen sus opiniones! asi subo el segundo capitulo con mas ganas! aunque lo subiere igual.

Las canciones que use fueron:

_Noviembre sin ti_ de Reik

_Lo que paso paso_ de Daddy Yaquee

_Sin ti _de MOO parte de la banda sonora de _El Clon_.

besos! Nos vemos!

Floh Black

idea nº 63


	2. capi 2

Él, Mi Gato y Yo

comedia romantica

Capitulo 2

Ya sé...como pude dejar al divino de Draco Malfoy...pues, todo comenzó cuando yo me vine a Argentina y a la semana el aparecio en mi casa con chiche y todo...

flash back

riiiiiiiiiinggggggggg! - suena el timbre.

vamos a ver Crookshanks... - dijo Hermione tomando a su gato color canela y diriguiendose a la puerta.

Draco! - se sorprendio la castaña al ver a su novio en su puerta con un ramo de 15 rosas rojas y una blanca.

herms...esto significa que entre todas las mujeres te elijo a ti... hermione...yo- -yo te - - -

pero antes que el rubio se acercara a su novia y conclujera su frase una bola peluda color canela se abalanza sobre el muchacho de forma aterradora.

mi rostro!mi rostro! - gritaba draco revolcandose en el piso.

tranquilo draco, no es tan grave...

ese gato intento matarme! mira mi bello rostro!me tocas, gato y yo te mato! - dijo draco acercandose a Crookshanks lunaticamente y señalandolo con el dedo acusador.

no te metas con mi gato! el no aria nada contra nadie! - dijo Hermione alzando a su gato. - verdad que si Crookshanks, no arias nada mi bello gatito...lo que pasa es que es un poco raro él...

raro yo!

deja draco. mejor vente mañana...

y donde voy!

ve a un hotel, no quiero problemas..

con el gato!

draco! te estas haciendo problema con un gato? con el pobre de Crookshanks?

me voy! pero elije! el gato o yo!

draco..necesitas una aspirina, mejor ve y tranquilizate...nos vemos mañana. - dijo Hermione tomando el ramo un poco maltrecho y entrando a la casa.

pero... - pero draco no pudo decir mas nada. hermione habia cerrado la puerta.

en eso...el gato se acomodaba entre las rosas...

fin de flash back

Hay empezaron los problemas. mi casa se volvio un campo de batalla entre mi novio y mi gato. ustedes diran...como puede pelearse con el gato? la verdad es que Draco es un poco persegido y decia que el gato lo acechaba y lo miraba con esos ojos...en fin...tambien se preguntaran como puedo dejar a draco por el gato...pues, todo se hizo mas dificil cuando draco vino a vivir con nosotros...

flash back

Era de noche y estabamos a punto de ir a dormir on draco. Yo ya me acoste, pero Draco aparece con intenciones intimas(omitamos detalles) pero aparece Crookshanks y se sube arriba de la cama, en el lugar de Draco, este toma a mi gato,bah...intenta tomar a mi gato, ya que el se habia sujetado con uñas y dientes al colchon y no mostraba ningun interes en ceder.

Sal de aqui!gato apestoso!-grita Draco empezando a manotear al gato, que empezaba a pegar unos alaridos infernales.

ese fue el momento en que mi novio y mi gato empezaron a rodar por el pisointentando herirse.

Yo, harta los deje peleando, apage la luz y me puse a dormir.

me esta mirando!

quien te mira, Draco? - pregunto cansadament.

esa bola de pelo apestoso! - me dice exaltado

Draco!no te podes pelear con el gato!

pero me mira!

com te mira?

raro! sus ojos me dan escalofrios Hermione! me mira con odio...miralo! ...hay lo hace de nuevo!

Draco...es un gato!

se esta acercando!

Draco!pero por Dios! estas paranoico o qué? es un gatito adorable que no le haria mal a nadie, verdad que si mi vida?

que cosa?

a ti no te pregunte? no es cierto Crookshanks?

esto es el colmo! le pides opinion al gato!

y tu le tienes miedo...

pero...pero...

pero nada Draco. no discutamos mas, si?

esta bien. donde esta el atún?

el atún solo lo come Crookshanks...

el colmo del gato!

fin de flash back

se que le doy mucho terreno a mi gatito, pero tampoco tanto!

una de sus batallas mas memorables fue en nuestro aniversario, cumpliamos 6 años de noviazgo...

flash back

Herms...esto es para ti... - dijo Draco entregandome una alianza de plata con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

Es bellisimo Draco!

lo sé, ponemos música? - me pregunta acercandose al equipo, pone la radio. justo a esa hora pasan 'solo baladas'

"_Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir_

_si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi_

_tal vez te fundirias_

_a esta hoguera de mi sangre_

_y vivirias aqui y yo abrazado a ti."_

Pero mi gato se cruzo y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea como es que hizo y le cambio a la radio. De echo fue raro, mi gato una vez cambiada la radio, pegó un salto que hizo que volara por encima mio y fuera a parar a la cabeza de Draco.

"_El gato volador...el gato volador..."_

Queda de más decir que terminaron peleando entre la ensalada rusa y el pollo asado que tanto me costo hacer, ya que no soy buena cocinando a la forma _muggle_.

fin de flash back

La verdad es que no sé muy bien como ocurrio, pero llegando del trabajo me encontre con algo inesperado...

Y como quedo? quedo cortito no? La verdad es que no estoy muy inspirada ahorita, pero bue...

Para actualizar tendran que esperar que termine de rendir unas materias...si, ya sé¿como pude llevarme materias?pero bue...cosas de la vida supongo.

En este capi use de Luis miguel 'Por debajo de la mesa'

y 'El gato volador' de alguien que no me acuerdo el nombre!

bue...el dia 4/03 actualizo!

nos vemos hasta entonces

dejen reviews!solo aprieten ese botoncido morado y me aran very happy!

besotes

floh black

idea 63


End file.
